Matt's Cat
by ColdWarSaint
Summary: Neko!Near. Matt has always wanted a cat of his own. But with Mello being so absolutely stubborn about sneaking one in he's going to have to make do with what he has. As uncomfortable as it makes his best friend and the poor cat boy.
1. Chapter 1

Near leaned into Matt, a purring noise rumbling from his small chest. Matt continued to rub the small boy's white hair with something like confusion. Near may have had cat ears and a cat tail but Matt didn't think he would be so cat-like. Something soft brushed Matt's face. He realized it was Nears tail, curling in pleasure. The small albino climbed onto the redheads lap and curled up there. Matt smiled softly. This was a little weird but he always had wanted to own a cat.

"Good, kitty, kitty." He whispered, scratching just behind Nears ear.

"Matt I'm not- Ohh, that's nice," After saying this the purring noise tripled in volume. His whole, small body shook with the force of it.

Matt's smile grew wider and fonder. Near pushed his head into the redheads open hand, wanting him to keep going. _This is just like having a cat, I'll bet,_ Matt thought. A few minutes later Mello walked in.

Matt didn't notice at first, he was still too busy stroking his 'cat'. Near had fallen asleep and his purring faded to a soft rumbling.

"Matt! What are you-"

"Shhh…He's sleeping." Matt quickly cut off Mello's yell. Near stirred gently, wrapping his tail around himself and stayed asleep.

"Why are you _petting_ Near?!" Mello forced his voice into a lower decimal.

"He likes it!" Matt said with a childlike grin.

"Is this 'cause I won't let you sneak a cat in here?" Mello demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?" Matt asked innocently. "No! Of course not! Near just couldn't sleep was all. He needed help."

Mello gave an I-can't-believe-you snort. "You are in denial. And, frankly, the whole situation creeps me out. So kick that little freak out of here."

"No!" Matt whispered with horror, "I can't abandon him now! Isn't that right?"

The last part had been cooed to the small albino boy on his lap. In response the catlike child snuggled further into Matt and curled his little hands around one of the redhead's knees.

Mello rolled his eyes. "He's asleep. When he wakes up he'll be less cuddly, trust me."

Matt didn't respond, he ruffled Near's hair and smiled again. "You're such a cute kitty."

Near smiled softly in his sleep and Matt looked quite pleased with himself.

"Coincidence," He growled, sitting so he faced Matt. "Near doesn't like you at all, you know. He doesn't think you're his friend. You're nothing to that manipulative albino."

Matt gasped and covered Nears ears. "Don't say that, Mello!"

"Dear-" Mello stood, "Alright looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Mello! No!" Matt hissed as the blond leaned over the bed and grabbed Near's arm.

Matt grabbed his other arm and pulled against Mello. "Stop it!"

Near's eyes shot open and he quickly assessed his situation. Matt and Mello were locked in a harsh tug-a-war with the boy.

"He should stay here!"

"No! He doesn't belong here!"

Near let out a small mewl of pain as his arm was nearly yanked from the socket by a particularly hard pull from Mello .

"Mello, Matt," He said, "Please let go of me."

"Ooooh! He woke up!"

"You heard him! Let him go, Matt!"

"No! You'll take him away!"

"This," Near tried to but in, "is a pointless task. Both of you can stop."

Both boys ignored him. Near was yanked back and forth until there was a loud ripping sound. Matt's eyes widened as Near's sleeve tore away from his pajamas and he went tumbling into Mello. They both fell backwards over the bed and hit the door. Near sat up on top of Mello who promptly shoved him to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Hey Near. Pst. Near."

Near turns around slowly, white Persian cat ears twitching, "Can I help you Matt?"

Matt is half behind his door holding a bowl of milk. He shakes it. The _here kitty, kitty _is so heavily implied Near almost corrects Matt. Instead he just looks from the bowl back up to the eager redhead's face.

"Matt if you wish to hang out with me you can simply ask." He finally says, exasperated when Matt doesn't get the point of his rather pointed look.

"Well…do you want to hang out with me?" Matt opens the door to his room.

Near's eyes narrow slightly, "The last time I accepted, you and the hellion tore my clothing."

"We can go to your room!" Matt says, stepping out, still holding the milk.

Near's expression tightens but he really doesn't have anything better to do and he does love milk- as much as he does not want Matt to know that at this point. "Fine."

Matt grins hugely and follows Near back to his room, milk in tow. The albino boy does not even spare the treat a second glance. As much as he does love cat things he's mildly insulted. The bowl is set between them on the floor when they sit down.

"I know you want me to drink that." Near finally says, after a moment of awkward silence. "And I want you to realize I can get my own milk at any point from the kitchen."

"Yeah but… like, do you want it? I added cream and stuff." Matt is completely undeterred by the irritation in Near's voice.

"…" Near sighs. Clearly Matt has no ill intent. "Yes. Fine."

A cup is retrieved as well as a straw and the creamy milk is transferred into a much more dignified vessel before being consumed. Matt is delighted.

"Do you want me to bring you more stuff? 'Cause I will I think it's so cute that you're a cat- well, human, but also a cat- anyways-"

There's a loud bang and door to the room bursts in and Mello stands silhouetted in the hallway light. Matt shrieks. Near's ears flatten down, his sipping unaffected.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Mello bellows dramatically, his voice seething with betrayal.

Near rolls his eyes, Mello is completely ridiculous.

"Mello nooooo! I'm sorry! I thought you were busy! You know you're my best friend! He's just a cat to me!" Matt says from his knees.

"Just a cat to you? You know we don't get along! Whose side are you on?" Mello demands, crossing his arms tightly.

"Your side! Yours! Mostly yours…"

"Mostly?!"

"I want a cat!"

"He's not a cat he is _NEAR_!"

"He is a _cat_ Near!"

The sound of a straw sucking the empty bottom of a cup penetrates their argument as Near finishes his drink, "Please, kindly, have your arguments elsewhere. I know it seems like this isn't true but I really do have a limited number of white shirts to wear. And I'd like them to stay intact."


	3. Chapter 3

"I just felt that we should... talk."

Near regards the boy speaking with distrust. Mello has never talked out an issue a day in his life, especially not with him. And especially not bringing tea.

"To what end? I'm not the one who... is forcing a relationship."

"Yeah, Matt is- whatever- have tea." He keeps shoving the cup towards him.

Near sighs, "I'm not stupid; you've done something to it. I'm disappointed you aren't being more creative about it as well."

Mello's blue eyes narrow, "I don't have to be creative because it's not drugged. It's just tea."

"Fine." Near reaches for the tea, not intending to drink it, just wanting Mello to drop the issue, and perhaps leave his room. He realizes at the same moment Mello gives an evil grin, and the scent hits his nose, that drinking it won't even be a choice.

"Not a drug to me at least." Mello adds with a glint in his eyes as the smaller boy's ears perk up and he dips unintentionally towards the drink.

Refusing this is going to be hard, because Near hasn't had much experience with catnip and it smells so good... maybe just a small taste? Bad choice... Bad choice... SO good!

He downs it.

"HA!" Mello jumps up. He knows he's just accomplished... something. Not 100 percent sure _what_ but it's something! Something to break that damn ice cold smug calm! Cat drugs make cats what... affectionate right?

What he doesn't know is that some cats are aggressive.

"Was that good?" Mello asks mockingly. In response Near looks up, his pupils huge, hesitates a long moment, and then he attacks Mello.

Well, leaps onto him, catching him off guard and knocking the boy over.

"OH MY GOD NEAR GET OFF OF ME!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- rawr! Raweow!" Near responds in a playful way, with claws.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE CLAWS YOU- AH! HEY!"

The catboy is not affected by yelling, scolding, or punches. He's dug in his claws and he's holding on tightly. Besides, Mello isn't aiming to cause actual damage to Near. Sure the kid pisses him off but he doesn't want to- IF THIS DAMN CHILD KEEP CLAWING HE'S GOING TO TAKE THAT BACK AND BREAK HIS DAMN FINGERS! Harder punches are thrown- a shot to Near's torso knocks the breath from him and Mello manages to throw him to the side. With a soft meow he goes limp.

"Finally..." Mello stands up and dusts off. "Can't even do drugs right, the freak..."

"MELLO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Matt bursts in- it's been a theme in Near's room lately.

Mello gives him an irritated look, "5 minutes to late, Matt."

"Well you should have screamed louder than! I mean... everyone heard you but... that took at least 3 minutes and then I had to get here..."

"Matt you can get to the rooms in less than 2 minutes."

"...Well..."

"What game were you ignoring my yelling for?"

"...So why are you in Near's room?" Matt coughs instead of responding. "He looks kind of sick...?"

"Is he standing?!" Mello spins around in time to be tackled. Again.

"OMG! Mello! You stole my catnip didn't you?" Matt gasps.

"HELP ME YOU MORON!"

"I was saving that..."

"GET HIM OFF!"

"But I guess it's good I didn't use it, huh...?"

"HE! IS! LICKING! ME! MATT! IM GOING TO KILL HIM! IF! YOU! DO! NOT! HELP!"

Knowing that Mello may indeed murder Near prompts Matt to step in. He pries the smaller boy off of Mello and allows him to knead his legs and lick his cheeks.

"Whoa! His tongue is rough... weird. Cat people are weird."

Mello glares, "They're annoying as hell is what they are. This isn't any better than his stupid calm... hey do you think that he can test like this?"

Matt rolls his eyes, "Mello we both know you aren't a cheater, just a rule breaker."

"Well... just keep him away from me."

"OKAY!"

"Don't sound so happy about it!"

"...ok."

"Good."


End file.
